The Other Side
by x-Fanpire-x
Summary: Ever wondered what the lives of the secondary character's of Ally's World were like? Read the mental ramblings of Sandie, Billy, Kyra, Chloe, Jen, Salma, Kellie, Feargal, Ricardo and others as they grow up in London and deal with their own problems.


**SANDIE**

_**Sandie's thoughts on Billy and Ally's relationship.**_

"No! Serious Al, I'm so happy for you!" I gushed. "This all works out perfectly!"

I, Sandie Walker, was a big fat liar.

"No, really, I mean it! This was meant to be! Besides, I have Jacob, don't I?"

"You sure, Sand?"

"Positive!" I beamed.

Ally sighed in relief. "Thanks Sand, I was really scared about telling you! I'm so glad that you're okay with it!"

"Course I am!" I giggled. "Oh, Ally, I have to go, Bobbie's crying."

"Okay, I miss you!"

"Miss you too!" I grinned then hung up.

I know I shouldn't be feeling this. This twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't be angry with Ally. I shouldn't need to feel like I wanted to kill Billy.

Most of all, I shouldn't be lying to my best friend.

I don't know what's the matter with me! I was the one who dumped Billy! Why do I feel so bad?

I guess I just expected Ally to be on my side.

I didn't expect her to get her claws into my boyfriend, five minutes after I left!

I shouldn't be so ungrateful, I have Jacob after all.

Except…

Well, I don't know what's happening with him! He was so nice and sweet and lovely when we were on that trip and now all he ever does is talk about himself.

I didn't have the guts to tell Ally that I had broken up with him.

And now she's going to go and marry Billy, leaving me all alone. I could have still been with Billy if I hadn't dumped him!

Why am I so thick?

Billy?

Huh, typical boy! I leave and then he hits on my best friend!

Why am I blaming everyone?

Because it's their fault!

No… it isn't.

It's mine.

If I hadn't dumped Billy, we might still be together. We might be happy. The distance might be a problem but we'd work it out.

He'd still love me and I'd still love him.

I DO love him.

And I know he loves me.

He can't love Ally! He **can't**!

I am so selfish and cruel. I mean, I used to hate Billy, then I liked him and then I dumped him for some random guy I met! Then I dump the new guy and I'm alone whilst the love of my life goes out with my best friend.

I thought I loved Jacob but it was just the thrill.

"… And then I kicked the ball in the back of the net! I scored all seven goals! I was well proud!"

"Jacob, do you love me?"

Why did I just blurt it out? He must've thought I was crazy.

He blinked at me with his big eyes and then sniggered. "Love? We're only fourteen! God, Sandie."

That's when I realized that I didn't love him. Billy ALWAYS used to tell me that he loved me.

Now he'll go and say it to Ally.

How could she do this to me? I thought she liked me more than Billy!

But now she's in love with Billy and she obviously likes him more than me.

She likes him more than me so much that she'd backstab me.

"Sandie, darling, do you know where the cutting knife is?" Mum called as I chopped the tomatoes.

"Yes." I muttered. "It's in my back and it was put there by Ally Love." A tear trickled down my cheek; I grabbed the knife by the handle and passed it to mum. "Or maybe it's right through my heart and was put there by Billy Stevenson."

"What was that, darling?" Mum asked.

"Nothing." I quickly abandon helping mum cook dinner, pull out my mobile and go to text Billy.

I STILL LUV YOU

**S XXX**

I'm about to send it when I get a message.

I opened it and my heart clenched.

Ally had sent me a picture. It was picture of Billy and Ally, laughing, he had his arm around her and was blushing but he was looking at her as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, her expression was the same. Then there was the actual message.

**THNX 4 BEING SUCH A GD FRIEND.**

**I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER.**

**I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU UNDERSTAND.**

**MISS YOU LIKE MAD**

**LOTS OF LOVE**

**ALLY XXX**

I bite my lip and delete the old message, then I re-write one and send it to Billy. I take a deep breath and then close my phone.

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love.

_ALLYSWORLDALLYSWORLDALLYSWORLD_

In the heart of London, a teenage boy with a skateboard and a baseball hat felt his phone vibrate. He opened his mobile and looked at the message.

**I HOPE YOU + ALLY ARE REALLY HAPPY.**

**HAVE A REALLY GOOD RELATIONSHIP BILLY.**

**S**

Billy Stevenson smiled slightly, stuffed his phone back in his pocket and made his way over to the Love household.

Where, incidentally, the true love of his life waited.

_**There. **_

_**Who should I do next?**_

_**CHOICES:**_

_**Billy, Feargal, Ricardo, Kyra, Chloe, Salma, Jen, Kellie or anyone else who you can think of. Please say in a review and I will do them for the next chapter. **_


End file.
